To Befriend, then to Love
by Professor Chrystal-Snape
Summary: Severus enters a battle of wits with his newly appointed Transfiguration Mistress, Hermione Granger. Sexual tension and romance follow. Some fluff and slightly ooc.
1. Try not to be a bastard

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been (as she is in almost all of my fics)! Enjoy!_

_Plot belongs to me._

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters._

_Please review: it is appreciated._

* * *

><p>The castle looked exactly as she remembered it; expansive, rustic, magical and war-scarred. It had been 6 years since she'd last been near the building, in fact she had never returned to sit her last year studies after the final battle. She opted to complete them by owl post instead as the memory of the blood and carnage of the battle was just too fresh in her mind to stomach returning to the scene where it all happened. Despite her decision not to return as the others did, she did extremely well in her exams and received the second highest ever scores within the school's history. She had been slightly miffed when she discovered that she had not broken the school record but accepted it gracefully once she found out that it had been Severus Snape who still held the title, albeit only beating her by 0.9% overall. She hoped that Snape would not hold that against her.<p>

She snorted rather unladylike, " Ah Snape. How I look forward to working under that little ray of sunshine!" She muttered sarcastically.

She took in a large, dramatic breath before she entered the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, mentally preparing herself.

_Come on girl, get yourself together. This is the first day of the rest of your life. No more living in the past, time to take my dream job and show everyone what I am made of._ She thought to herself, boosting her confidence ever so slightly.

As she walked calmly towards the large wooden entrance doors, she was unaware of a pair of black, obsidian eyes following her every movement with intensity and a sneer, ready to pounce.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts was feeling rather uncharacteristically nervous today. The Know-it-All would be returning to teach Transfiguration while Minerva concentrated on her Depute duties and in all honesty, he was less than pleased. He already felt that the school was overrun with Gryffindors without adding that menacing chit amongst them. Hermione Granger, now there was a name that made him feel exasperated.<p>

She was brilliant, he could admit that only to himself but she was the most annoying little thing he'd ever met in his teaching career. She was so eager to please, to impress him. She even had the audacity to almost beat his exam results, it was too close for his liking.

_Little suck up. Merlin knows how I put up with her all those years! If there is one thing I cannot stand…it's brown nosers. And her nose was so brown you'd think she'd been sniffing my arse! The Gryffindor Princess...ugh the thought makes me shudder. What next, Potter teaching Defence? _He thought to himself incredulously with a chuckle.

Had it not been for Minerva's moaning about getting a replacement asap, he would have found a more suitable candidate for the job but no. Minerva went and hired the chit without his approval. There was only so much authority he could rein over the matriarch. The woman had basically raised him since he was eleven and found it difficult to exert his power over the moody Scot.

Plus, he knew deep down that Hermione was really the best person to replace her. Her degree was flawless and she graduated an entire year early. No doubt about it, she was brilliant but she was just…so annoying.

_And she had no backbone either. Never stood up for herself, bloody Gryffindor._

_H_e stared out his window onto the school grounds with a glass of whisky in hand when he spotted a small jean-clad, rather curvaceous figure entering the school gates. The wards had warned him of who it was.

Granger.

He sighed loudly and spoke to himself, "Right, best get this over and done with. You are headmaster…be courteous and polite. Try not to be a bastard."

As he strolled down the hallways to greet Granger at the main doors, he repeated those words to himself.

_Try not to be a bastard. Try not to be a bastard. Try not to be a bastard._

He swung the door open abruptly and sneered as soon as he saw her bushy hair.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the school's prodigal daughter returned all grown up and ready to play teacher." He sneered in his coldest tones.<p>

_So much for not being a bastard, she'll probably cry now_! He thought with an inward grimace.

The look of distaste and anger on Hermione's face was rather a surprise to Severus. He'd been expecting her brown eyes to fill with tears, followed by a wobbly bottom lip but no, she looked furious.

_Perhaps she has grown a back bone after all_. He mused.

"Headmaster." She nodded in forced respect, face like thunder. She stepped closer to him, he voice laced with sarcasm and condescension; "If you would be _so kind_ as to leave off the cruel greetings and show me to my chambers I would be grateful. I believe Minerva has filled me in with all the relevant details I require for _playing teacher._ I am so glad to see that the war has cured your rather childish behaviour towards myself. I must say I was rather worried that we'd start off on the wrong foot. I am _so glad_ that my expectations of you acting like a _mere child_ have been doused. There was me thinking you would be some sort of Peter Pan character…you know, a boy who never grew up…shall we venture inside?" She sneered.

She didn't wait for an answer but she swept passed him, ignoring the shocked expression on his face.

She had torn him down to size, she had put him in his place…and he had to admit he was quite turned on. He had noticed as soon as his cruel words had left his mouth how beautiful she had become since he last saw her and that was perhaps part of why he regretted saying them to her so much.

_She has grown into a rather attractive creature, nice curves, plump little arse...large pert breasts, pretty face, a cutting tongue and a brain to match my own... I didn't mean to be a shit to her right away…there's just something about her…she always riles me up! Plus, how dare she be so pretty...it's a distraction!_

Snapping back into Headmaster role, he turned and followed his Transfiguration Mistress into the school, trying to stop looking at her pert buttocks as she walked ahead of him, still in a rage.

He mentally scolded himself; he knew he'd have to get his dislike of Hermione out of his system along with his sudden attraction to her if he wanted a quiet year.

_Easier said than done._ He thought with a frown. Deep in thought, he resolutely decided that he'd try his utmost to be polite and charming to his newest staff member.

_Stop living in the past. She was on the same side as me…so there should be no need for hatred between me and her now…she had never done anything to deserve my dislike really...she was just so desperate to let everyone know she knew the answers. Bloody know it all Gryffind…no…I must make friends…I must become friends with Hermione Granger…but of course, without compromising my Slytherin ways._

He soon sniggered to himself as he thought of what he'd done to her quarters.

_Oh she is going to be maaaaaad_. He thought with childish glee.

* * *

><p>She stomped into the castle in a huff, Hermione was angry.<p>

_I hadn't even set foot in this bloody place and he's baiting me already! Stupid bastard! I hate him with a passion! At least I shut him up. If he thinks I'm still the prissy, goody two shoes Gryffindor he used to slag about in class anymore…he's got another thing coming! Gods he is insufferable! And to think when I first saw him there, I thought him handsome!_ She thought with a scowl.

As Snape overtook her strides towards her chambers, she couldn't help but see the small smirk playing on his lips.

"Here are your quarters Professor Granger. The password is currently 'Belladonna'. If you need anything at all, please let myself or Minerva know. I shall see you in the Great Hall at six for dinner. I would also like to apologise for my comments when you arrived, they were uncalled for. I trust you will get yourself settled in. Good day."

With a nod and bow, he strode off down the hallway, his famous robes billowing behind him.

She spoke out loud to herself, "Now, why couldn't he have been polite like that outside?"

Her mind answered, _Because being a bastard comes naturally to him. But don't you think he's an attractive bastard nonetheless?_

She shook her head at her inappropriate thoughts and entered the quarters she'd been assigned. Noticing the rooms clad in Slytherin green and silver, she couldn't help but smirk slightly at the thought of the Headmaster decorating her rooms in his house colours on purpose. If it was a battle of wits he wanted, it would be a battle of wits he would receive. She felt a faint flutter in her stomach at the thought.

Hermione could not deny that this coming year was shaping up to be very interesting already.

* * *

><p><em>an: please review!_


	2. Being under the Headmaster

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been!_

_Plot belongs to me._

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters._

_Please review: it is appreciated._

* * *

><p>All of the staff seemed genuinely pleased to have Hermione on the payroll with them and this alone heartened her and restored some of the confidence that had been knocked out of her by the Headmaster earlier that day.<p>

"I am so glad you're here Hermione! We must get some time aside for a chat, I have an article on Webber's theory on Restorative Charms." Gushed Flitwick as he shook Hermione's hand in glee.

"Oh of course Fillius, I'd love that. You know there are a number of articles by Lamboa that I'd love to get your take on…" Hermione began but she felt herself being watched. Unnerved she turned around and her brown eyes met black ones. She tried to ignore how the mere sight of him had allowed her heart to start beating at double speed and the fluttering in her stomach from earlier had returned.

The Headmaster, unable to contain his sneer, was listening into her conversation with the Charms Professor.

_Oh why can't he just leave me alone. I feel like I'm 15 again…although I admit I didn't fancy him then. I didn't know I was attracted to the bastard until I saw him at the Celebration Ball a few years ago. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? Insufferable man!_ Hermione thought to herself, making sure not to look into his eyes directly as she knew he could break through her Occlumency walls easily, being the skilled Ligillimens that he was.

_Last thing I need is for him to know I fancy him. Like he needs his ego stroked anymore!_

Severus was trying in vain to keep the sneer from his face as he approached Hermione and Fillius, but found he just couldn't stop himself. He loved winding her up it too much to fight the temptation it seemed.

"Fillius, how are you able to contain your excitement that we have a…_celebrity_…on staff now? I find myself quite…_enthralled_ at the aspect, do you not?" Severus said with disgust evident in his face, making sure to ignore Hermione completely.

Professor Flitwick, bless his heart, completely missed the Headmaster's tone and gushed, "Oh yes Severus! It will be quite refreshing to have her here teaching. It's not every day we have the brightest witch of her age working under the brightest wizard of his age, is it?"

Severus turned his eyes to Hermione and slowly looked her over head to toe, "Indeed Fillius, I believe Professor Granger will enjoy being under me…and of course, I will only be too glad to be on top."

Hermione held his gaze for a few seconds before she averted her eyes to the floor, unsure of the double entendre her new boss had just launched. Severus immediately regretted openly ogling her and left the room murmuring a quick 'good night' to Hermione and Fillius.

* * *

><p>When Hermione flopped onto her bed that night she berated herself for not having a witty retort to Snape's comments.<p>

_Did he mean to make it sound dirty? He was definitely taking my appearance all in…was it some sort of a joke? Was he intentionally trying to wind me up? Whatever he is up to, I need to be on my A-game. Starting from tomorrow, Severus Snape will no longer get the upper hand on me…though I wouldn't mind those beautiful hands on me…grrrrr! Why does that man make me so wanton…it's so…annoying. I don't know whether I want to give him a good slap on the chops or a snog on the chops. Men…they are such a mystery!_

She buried her head into her pillows in distress. She knew deep down that the Headmaster must have had a small attraction to her from the way he looked at her, she knew she could see a faint flicker of want in his eyes but similarly, she could not deny how she felt while he spoke, her inner thighs becoming damp with every slowly formed word that fell from his mouth.

_Professor Granger will enjoy being under me…and of course, I will only be too glad to be on top…Merlin those words are going to torture me…that man is going to be the death of me…I can feel it in my bones._

With that passing thought, Hermione finally managed to lull herself into a deep sleep, her insides fluttering with thoughts of the surly, dark Headmaster.

* * *

><p><em>Why does she make me act like such a cock! Merlin she is frustrating! Woman…they are a bloody mystery. I need to speak to someone about this…perhaps Albus will have an idea…he will talk sense to me.<em> Severus thought on his walk back to the Headmaster's chambers.

Settling himself down in front of Albus's frame equipped with a glass of fire whisky, he unloaded his thoughts and feelings on his old mentor;

"What am I going to do Albus? I act like such an arse around her. Yes, she is unbelievably pretty so you would think that would be enough to make me want to charm her… but I just love winding her up too much. She…she drives me wild…I love seeing her flush with embarrassment or anger, it makes her even more attractive…what am I going to do? She's been here one day and already…I can't get her out of my head." Severus groaned and held his face in his hands.

Albus's portrait chuckled good naturedly, "My boy, I always knew something would occur between you and our esteemed Miss Granger."

Severus looked at Albus with a sneer, "You always knew? What? When was this old man, when she was barely thirteen or did you give me the benefit of the doubt and decide that I'd fall for her once she was legal?"

Albus was not put off by his colleague's bad mood and kept his knowing smile aglow, "Now Severus, nothing as horrid as that. Minerva and myself thought that as Miss Granger matured and became uncommonly pretty…that she would perhaps capture your eye at some point. She is intellectually suited to you, and you would never entertain a stupid woman…let alone an ugly one. If it feel natural to wind her up…do it. I am sure she will give you just as good as she gets. There is a very fine line between love and hate Severus."

"So you're saying to be an arse to her and rile her up enough that she'll retaliate and she'll perhaps start to find me attractive?" He looked rather sceptically at Albus.

"It's how I received Minerva's affections. Believe it or not we hated each other in the beginning, absolutely loathed one another. I was the older staff member and she was fresh out of university…she was a bloody know it all. I was particularly frustrated because I found her positively beautiful and I knew she was my intellectual equal, so I could not goad her as easily as I could some of my lesser intellectual colleagues. We entered a battle of wits which was really fuelled by the sexual tension between us…don't make that face boy, I was young once too you know. Eventually we became… sort of friends, although we still argued like cat and mouse. Then one day I just cracked, I couldn't hide my feelings for her any more. Minerva had gotten the better of me during one of our vocal arguments and…bam… I kissed her. We were married almost five months later and I can honestly say after 87 year married to her; that a bit of goading between a couple does wonders for your sex life. Hermione is just as head strong as my Minnie was at her age…mark my words Severus, you may find she wants you just as much as you want her. My battle of wits with Minerva are some of my best memories…they keep me going until she will finally join me in my painting."

Severus snorted, "Thanks for that Albus, I feel somewhat better…although now I'm going to try and obliviate the vision of you snogging Minerva from my memory."

Albus chuckled loudly, "I have some rather interesting memories in my pensieve too if you want to see…"

"No! Thank you Albus…Circe I think the thought of you two kissing is bad enough without you wanting to show me your bloody home-made blue pensieve collection! " Severus quickly interrupted.

"Not those type of memories you perverted boy!" Albus scolded, "They're hidden in Minerva's room….I meant our battle of wits. You can watch them and if you see scenes similar to what you and Hermione have shared, there is a good chance that there is attraction on her part too."

"I'll consider it. Thank you Albus, I do miss our chats." Severus said somewhat fondly.

Albus smiled with twinkling eyes, "I'm here whenever you need me. Now, I must be off and visit my lovely wife. Remember Severus, just act naturally. If it's love…it will come to a head eventually."

Severus shook his head slightly after Albus disappeared out of his frame and spoke to the empty room "Yes…but is it love? Oh who am I kidding, I've been in love with her since I saw her at the Celebration Ball 3 years ago when she wore that sheer black, figure hugging dress…I tried to forget her and the effect she had on me that night. Now I'm going to see her every single day…I am royally fucked."

Deciding that pondering on the subject of Hermione Granger was getting him nowhere, he changed for bed and soon fell asleep, dreaming dreams of hazel brown eyes and curly, wild hair.

* * *

><p>Minerva was dozing on her large four poster bed when she heard her husband whisper from the frame next to the door.<p>

"Minnie….Minnie! I have some outrageous gossip for you!"

"You old coot…what now? You're worse than a fishwife!" She scolded but only half-heartedly.

"It involves Severus and the illustrious Miss Granger!" He was gleefully excited.

Minerva raised her eyebrow in interest, "What about them Albus?"

"Severus has all but confessed that he has feeling for her! Just as I suspected he would! I need you to keep an eye on Miss Granger and see if his feelings are reciprocated."

Minerva shook her head at her husband in exasperation, "Albus, you know better than to meddle in other people's lives…look at where that got you last time! Dead before your years and I widowed before I should have been! Leave them be, if there is an attraction then we will let them decide what to do themselves…understood?" Her strong Scottish accent cut into him with warning.

"Fine…I will meddle less. But Minnie, they are just like us…hiding under the pretence that they dislike one another…goading each other whenever they can. There's an attraction there at least…I can feel it!" He spoke more animatedly than Minerva had seen in a long time.

"You're a painting Albus, the only thing you could feel would be if I were to turpentine you!" She chuckled.

"Yes, true. But you wouldn't do that…as much as I am the bane of your life…you love me like no other…correct?" He twinkled.

"Insufferable man! Yes, I love you and for that reason alone, I know that if Severus and Hermione are…attracted to one another, they will crack eventually…just as we did." She smiled at him lovingly as she thought back to the day he'd kissed her and confessed his undying love for her.

"I was a smooth bugger…you were lucky to have me Minnie." He said with a chuckle, knowing he was winding her up in his usual style.

The pillow she threw at his canvas only confirmed to him that she agreed with him.

"Insufferable! Good night Albus and remember…no meddling!"

Minerva couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved as her husband eyes twinkled tenfold. "NO meddling Minerva…I shall only spectate! Good night my love, sweet dreams."

She could only hope that her mischievous husband would hold true to his word.

_I somewhat doubt he will though, bloody busy body_. Minerva thought before sleep took her.

* * *

><p><em>an: so what do you guys think so far? I really do appreciate your reviews, so please leave them :)_


	3. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor?

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been!_

_Plot belongs to me._

_Please note the M rating warning: sexual acts are mentioned within this chapter but not in great detail…however in later chapters, the language will become quite a bit more descriptive and blue _

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters._

_Please review: it is appreciated._

* * *

><p>The next few days to pass were relatively uneventful much to the relief of both Hermione and Severus. The pair had managed to keep out of each others way, only seeing each other briefly during the Sorting Ceremony. The Headmaster's introduction of her to the student body had been polite and professional, lacking any double entendres which succeeded in making Hermione feel exceptionally relaxed but she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of disappointment.<p>

_I need to stop this strange attraction to Snape as soon as possible…it will be career suicide. Don't fall for the boss…just act normal and get on his tits about everything like you have done all the years you have known him! I can do that, easy!_ She thought as she steeled herself to ignore her increasing fancy for the black haired wizard and get on with her job.

As she was on her way to the library for some light reading one uneventful afternoon she caught sight of the Headmaster berating one of her young Gryffindor charges while his Slytherin classmate looked on in smirking glee.

"You know the rules ! No magic is to be used in this school without being in a classroom, under supervision. It is strictly forbidden to use magic on an unsuspecting student. 50 points from Gryffindor for your foolish activities and an apology to Mr. Schnell here, if you please." Snape sneered in his 'teacher' voice.

"But Sir, he threw a jelly legs jinx at me! I was just walking to Divination, I didn't hex him…I disarmed him !" The boy squirmed, obviously upset.

Snape looked at the boy in disgust, "That remains to be seen boy…"

Hermione felt rage consume her. It seemed Snape had not grown out of his favouritism of Slytherins even after the war. The smirk on the Slytherin boy's face just added to her anger.

"Eh…Headmaster?" She piped in. She almost felt a bit like that ghastly woman Umbridge "ahem hem".

Severus closed his eyes in exasperation at hearing her voice as he turned to face her, resisting the temptation of pinching the bridge of his nose to rid him of the headache he felt looming.

"Yes…Professor Granger?" His eyebrow was poised high in question.

Squaring her shoulders and jutting her chin out a few notches, she stood closer to him.

"Forgive me Headmaster but I couldn't help but hear your discussion here with Lasuse and Conan. As head of Gryffindor, can I ask Sir…did you see the incident happen?" She smiled at him sweetly knowing that he knew she was furious.

"I happened around the corner when I saw Schnell being cast with an 'expelliamus'. Is that sufficient enough for you _Professor_?" His tone was becoming decidedly more hostile now but Hermione ploughed on further.

"So, Mr. Woddeylove has admitted to casting an 'expelliamus' on . I believe we've established that already but what confuses me about this is… I cannot see him doing so without good reason, especially in a crowded corridor where he could have been caught… were he acting in a…mischievous manner. I believe a loss of 50 points and an apology is a bit harsh Sir when we do not have the entire story before us…especially when there are two conflicting versions of said story. Don't you agree, Sir?"

Not waiting for his answer but seeing the shocked and angry look on his face, she continued;

"I am sure after such traitorous troubles of house division and indifference during the last war, we cannot simply take the word of one student over another just because they belong to our own house. I suggest that, in this situation, both students lose ten points each and exchange an apologetic handshake. Yes, I believe that will be a much more suitable and_…fair…._take on this situation. Your thoughts, Headmaster?" She had calmed somewhat during her speech and she was slightly pleased at how articulate she had been throughout. It would be interesting now to see how Snape would react to her butting in.

Severus spoke through gritted teeth, "Yes, I suppose that would be sufficient. Boys, do as your _Transfiguration_ Professor has suggested and then run along to where ever it is you are due to be. I will not tolerate such behaviour again, consider yourselves lucky this time!"

O_h no, he sneered when he said my title…perhaps I did undermine his authority. _She giggled inside her head imagining him shouting "You will respect my authoritaah!" as she'd seen on South Park years ago on Sunday night when she had snuck the TV on late while her parents slept.

The boys sombrely shook hands and murmured apologies to one another before leaving for their classes.

Severus stepped closer to Hermione, his height making him slightly more imposing, "Remember Granger…I am the Headmaster of this school…"

Hermione quickly interrupted, "Well, that _is_ handy since you no longer favour Slytherin house during these types of conflicts then, isn't it? I am sure the student body will be glad of that information once the tale of today's incident and outcome has been spread around the school. I think you handled that situation like a champion!"

Before he had a chance to answer or shout her back to him, she was gone in a flurry of bushy hair.

* * *

><p>Severus silently seethed as he stalked back to the Headmaster's office.<p>

_How dare she! The little Gryffindor chit…calling me out in front of students…yes, she was probably correct in saying that Schnell attacked Woddeylove first but Merlin…I'm allowed to be slightly biased. She is so…so…infuriating! I was half way between hexing her into oblivion and having her on the flagstone floor for all to see! She's so self righteous…so prissy…so perfect…so…__**undeniably pretty.**__ That woman is…just something else! I need to get myself some sort of energy outlet before I end up exploding._

"Has she began to best you already my boy?" Albus said from his frame with a chuckle.

"What gave it away?" Severus replied sarcastically. "Is it my blood shot eyes? My tense stature? Or the look in my eyes that screams _'Just fucking leave me alone_?'"

"I once felt what you are feeling…I know how frustrating women can be…especially the highly intelligent ones. What did she do to boil your blood this time?"

Severus shook his head and had to stop himself from showing the small smile that wanted to creep onto his face at the memory of her red face and atriculate words, "Oh…nothing out of the ordinary Sir. Just my Transfiguration Mistress giving me a lecture on how not to be biased when dealing with inter-house conflicts…and in front of two students no less. I'm telling you Albus…if I could give her detention, I would."

Albus gave a hearty chuckle while he cleaned his glasses on his robe, "Firecracker that one, eh son?"

"Yes indeed. I surely know how to pick them, do I not?" Severus said, feeling his mood lighten slightly.

"Perhaps you need to remind Miss Granger that you are the Head of this school?" Albus hinted.

Severus looked at him in interest, "What do you mean Albus? She knows I'm Headmaster. She's just too bloody stubborn to backdown when she thinks she is right."

Rolling his eyes, Albus leant forward in his seat, "My boy, I am merely suggesting that you exert some of the Headmaster…power…that you can o_rder_ over your Transfiguration Mistress…subtly mind you. Don't be a complete prick about it."

Severus tapped a long slender finger against his lips in deep thought, "I do have a class load of remedial students who need extra tutoring in quite a few aspects of the curriculum…I was going to try and schedule it in myself but…no. I shall ask, nay I will order Professor Granger to take on this class. She's like me, she has no patience for dunderheads…and there are students in that class that make Crabbe and Goyle look like Nobel prize winners. Oh she'll _hate_ it…she will ruddy hate it!"

He stood up and looked out of his window onto the school grounds, "Thank you Albus, you have cheered me up no end. I will make that little wanton chit respect me as she should…I'm going to enjoy watching her squirm as she teaches that lot of time wasters. Oh I can barely contain my glee!" A cruel and rather sinister chuckle could be heard escaping from his chest while Albus smirked delightedly.

* * *

><p>Deciding to give the library a miss after her run in with the Headmaster, Hermione returned to her quarters dazed and oddly excited.<p>

_I stood up to him after years of seeing him constantly favour Slytherin students, I called him out on it! I, Hermione Jean Granger, ripped the Headmaster to shreds and in front of two students! Ha! Well, perhaps that part was rather unprofessional of me but gods…it felt bloody good. Especially when his beautiful eyes look at me with such ire…such wonder…such unbridled anger. Or was it passion? Regardless it was fabulous. I can help but see that he's such an intense man…such a bloody maddening and gorgeous man and I know that he's the man I want… I am royally fucked._

She frowned at her new realisation, the hope of Severus Snape ever being interested in her romantically was about as likely as Lavender Brown being a virgin on her wedding night. But what if he was interested, wouldn't that be something. To be able to look into those eyes every morning and to feel those slender, articulate hands running over her skin. She shivered at the thought and felt herself becoming aroused while she thought of the look in his eyes from earlier that day.

Deciding that a cold shower would not suffice, she opted to sort the problem of her arousal herself. She stripped herself naked and lay on her bed while her hands wandered over her silky skin in a slow and sensual fashion. When she finally brought herself to release, it was those same dark, obsidian eyes and long beautiful hands she imagined, looking over her naked form with such passion and awe while his hands were touching her soft, youthful skin that finally brought her over the edge and caused an explosive orgasm.

Speaking out into her empty quarters she gave a deep sigh, "Oh Severus Snape…what are you doing to me?"

Unknown to Hermione at the exact same time, Severus Snape was laying naked on his bed holding his now flaccid and spent member, sweating profusely and thinking the exact same thing about her.

* * *

><p><em>an: reviews are really appreciated and I'd love to hear your thoughts. It'll only take a few moments...please! :)_


	4. Hermione bites!

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been!_

_Plot belongs to me._

_Please note the M rating warning: sexual acts are mentioned within this chapter but not in great detail…however in later chapters, the language will become quite a bit more descriptive and blue _

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_**Please review**__: it is appreciated. I've received tonnes of PM's and story alerts which has boosted my confidence lots, but I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot._

* * *

><p>Hermione was enjoying a relaxing cup of tea after she had finished her classes for the day when a black raven tapped furiously on her chamber window. She opened the window with a furrowed brow, contemplating who owned such a creature and why they were contacting her. She removed the letter from the bird's leg and fed him some treats in thanks.<p>

_Professor Granger,_

_I request an audience with you tonight at 6.15 sharp. Please meet me in the corridor outside the old potion's classroom._

_Regards,_

_**Severus Snape**_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Master of Potions _

_Order of Merlin (First Class)_

"What the fuck does he want?" She asked his bird in confusion, before the creature flew out of the window.

_Perhaps he's going to cut me down to size for the incident yesterday? Cripes, I have had a good day so far too…he always fucks things up for me…plus the fact I've been masterbating like some sort of mad teenage male! Who the hell signs notes with their full titles now a days? What a tit._

Casting a 'tempus' charm, she saw that she had 2 hours left before her meeting with Snape and decided to have a nice relaxing bath, hopefully giving herself time to mentally prepare herself for the onslaught she would no doubt be privy to once the meeting was in motion.

She lay her head back against the marble bath as she sunk beneath the bubbles and water. As much as she tried to clear her mind of the illustrious Severus Snape, she found that she could not. He was such a curious study. Super intelligent, quick witted, dry…very dry sense of humour, striking sharp but not unattractive features and a presence that chilled her to the bone in the most delicious way. Severus Snape was indeed, an enigma.

The water pulsated around her breasts as her heart rate began to increase and she felt her blood rush towards her nether regions. She argued with herself whether or not it was a good idea to relieve herself of the sexual tension growing in between her thighs before a meeting with the subject of said sexual tension.

_Perhaps it'd be better to release now, and I won't be so overly excitable should he begin berating me or making double entendres…yes, I believe we will have a little play before I leave the bath. Gods…how can the mere thought of the man make me so wet?_

She tweaked her large cherry nipples with a sigh imagining his teeth scrapping against her sensitive buds. As her fingers slipped into her folds, teasing her nub she gasped and bit down on her swollen, red lips.

"Oh Severus…touch me…make me…please…make me come!"

She imagined him kissing up her inner thigh as his fingers worked between her folds, those beautiful lips sliding up against her skin, nearing her heat. The thought of his voice finally pushed her over the edge, "Come for me Hermione! Come!" He commanded and Hermione did just as he asked with monstrous force.

"Oh fuck! Severus…take me!"

* * *

><p>He imagined himself leaning over her perfect, beautiful naked body pounding into her tight crevasse.<p>

"Come for me Hermione! Come!" He shouted as he finally spilled his seed over his slightly calloused hand.

"That's it…_take _it…you naughty, infuriating witch!"

The spray of his hot shower consumed his alabaster skin and washed away the evidence of his lust for his Transfigurations Mistress.

He was looking forward to his meeting with Granger, although slightly nervous at seeing the object of his desire. He decided to have a shower so he was looking his best, smelling of sandalwood and his hair shiny rather than greasy. Potion fumes were a bastard on hair. Although he had not intended to pleasure himself while in the shower, he had already done so earlier that morning and the night before, but thoughts of Hermione drove him to it. He knew what he felt for her was more than just lust, but the sexual attraction he felt towards her was simply…out of this world.

Gathering his thoughts and steeling himself into _Evil Snape_ mode, he set off to meet his beloved Hermione.

* * *

><p>She walked towards him with a prepared look of defiance and distaste. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion right then and there.<p>

_Saucy little minx. Oh I'd pound you into submission anyday. _He thought with an inward smirk.

Hermione was quite pleased with the slight bulge evident in his trousers as she walked towards him, hips a-swinging. She had taken great care of her appearance in preparation for the meeting.

"Good evening Headmaster, I believe you wished to see me?" She smiled sweetly.

"Good evening Professor Granger, you are well I hope?" He said in his most polite tone.

"Indeed Sir, and you?"

"Quite well, thank you. Now, I wanted to inform you of a programme I have initiated amongst the more…remedial of our students. I have created an extra curricular study club for these students."

"Oh Headmaster, what a good idea!" Hermione beamed in surprise.

_Oh just wait my dear…just wait! _He thought in childish glee.

"Yes and I have decided that you will deal with it." He smirked widely as the look on her face went from shocked to irritated to damn right angry!

"I can't. I am far too busy…you know what my schedule is like right now, I refuse!" She stuck out her chin in defiance.

"Oh but here's the beautiful thing _Miss_ Granger… you **will** be teaching these students and you **will** do it well. It's in your contract...you are deemed to do as I see fit, check the fine print if you do not believe me. So you are…for use of a better word…fucked…if you refuse."

She opened her mouth and closed it again several times as she struggled to form a reply.

"But….but…" She tried.

"But nothing Professor! This will perhaps show you that berating the Headmaster for his disciplinary measures in front of two students is utterly unacceptable and unprofessional. Do not mess with fire and expect to escape unscathed. Now, your class awaits through that glorious door right there…" He pointed behind her, the smirk staying planted on his face.

_Gods she's gorgeous when she's speechless and blushing…_

"You…_you fucking_…bastard! Do you live to torment me? You know, I have always wondered why people bang their heads against brick walls... then I met you! You're the most infuriating man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! Look at you, the big bad Slytherin Headmaster, abusing your power because a little woman put you back into your place, because she called you up on the unfair, bias attitude you've sported within these walls for years? Grow a fucking pair Snape and act your shitting age! I **will** teach this class and I **will** teach it well…but only because I am contractually obilged to do so! If you think for one fucking second that I am doing it to do you a favour…you can go…go….go fuck yourself!" She raged as she stomped towards the door.

"I'd much rather you fucked me…._Hermione."_ He teased just loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione looked at him him in shock before she retored sarcastically, "Oh Severus…_I need_ you_...I want you_...To get the fuck out of my face!"

He chuckled quietly before he swept down the corridor, robes billowing in the non-existent wind.

Oh she was something else! She was so angry, so rude…and at that moment he knew for sure, he was madly in love with the know it all chit. He'd never wanted another person as much as he did her.

_She will be mine. I can just feel it! _He smiled a genuine smile as he walked to his quarters.

Hermione was breathing rapidly, trying her best to ignore the throbbing in between her legs.

"How can that man make me feel like this by merely suggesting us having sex?" She whispered to herself before a large smile overtook her feature.

There was no doubt about it, Severus had openly admitted his feelings; he wanted her.

* * *

><p>She walked into the classroom with a slight bout of nervousness as she surveyed the 8 children talking animatedly on their desks while they awaited their arrival.<p>

"Good evening class…" She said briskly.

"Oi…'fessor Granger, Malkin just shoved a rubber up his nose!" a boy called Michael Levings shouted out in between laughing.

"And by rubber…he means a muggle condom!" Miss Fervia, a young Hufflepuff giggled.

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "For the love of fucking Circe…what have you done to me Snape! You will pay for this you Slytherin bastard!"

* * *

><p><em>an: Please, please review! I will love you forever lol_


	5. Bad News

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been!_

_Plot belongs to me._

_Please note the M rating warning: some sexual language is used within this chapter …however in later chapters the sexual content will be more apparent, the language will become quite a bit more descriptive and blue _

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_**Please review**__: it is appreciated. I've received tonnes of PM's and story alerts which has boosted my confidence lots, but I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot._

* * *

><p>Severus was beginning to think he had blown any chance he had with Hermione as she had been avoiding him like the clap since he threw the remedial study group on her four days ago. He had tried to wind her up one evening at dinner but she merely answered his questions politely and ignored any sneers he sent her way. Surely she couldn't be <em>that<em> angry with him?

Deciding to put an end to her strange and rather childish, in his opinion, behaviour, he tried to entice an argument with her in the staff room that evening.

"How are you remedial class doing, Hermione?" He smiled as he saw her shudder when he said her name.

"Very well, Severus. They are performing well, such an improvement after only a few days…" She said, fighting to keep her tone polite and not hex that bastards balls off.

"Yes well…" He sneered, "I believe we'd all be wiser if we had the biggest know it all in the wizarding world unleashing all her knowledge on us!"

"Oh please…give it a flaming rest!" She was interrupted by tapping on the staff room window. She went to the window place and lifted the small piece of parchment on the owls leg, pretending reading it with intensity...not even opening the envelope.

"OH my Gods!" She said loudly.

Severus squinted his brow in confusion and concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"

She walked close to him again, "This says that there is a competition to come here dressed as a _cunt_…and you've won!"

Her cheek enraged him but her language made him almost numb.

_Did she just call me a cunt? Fuck me!_ He thought.

They were standing almost nose to nose, both seething. Both fighting the urge to hex the other. Both…increasingly turned on.

"Can I ask, Professor Granger…are you some sort of deviant? A submissive of sorts?" He whispered silkily in her ear, his black, soft hair brushing her cheeks.

"What the hell do you mean Snape?" She snapped rather breathlessly, all thoughts of keeping calm and not rising to his bait forgotten.

"I have noticed, you see, that whenever we have one of our famous…tete-a-tete's… that your nipples harden and stick out in the most delightful manner. Do you perhaps…enjoy…being treated like the stuck up, little know it all you really are? Does it wet your w_histle_ to have someone brave enough to put the Gryffindor Princess in her place?" His gorgeous lips were almost touching the shell of her ear.

"If you want my comeback Snape…you'll have to go scrape it off your mum's teeth. I have a lesson to prepare for and a letter to reply to. Now, if you'll excuse me!" She pushed passed him with a rather triumphant look on her face.

Severus stood there dumbfounded. She had quite a filthy little mouth on her, he knew she was the perfect woman for him. She was clever, headstrong, could hold herself in an argument, she was a champion dueller, academic, beauty and sex siren.

_Well, it's obvious she's still pissed at me but at least she is speaking to me again. She's beginning to come around. Perhaps I need to speak to Albus on what to do next…I need to stop this animosity between us, as fun as it is. I want to show her that I want her…on more than just a sexual level. I want to be her friend. I want to be her everything…as she is to me._ He thought with a sad frown.

Truth be told, as much as he did love his little battle of wits with Hermione, it was driving him bonkers. He was in love with her, madly. She epitomised perfection to him. Even her more negative aspect, he found endearing. There was much more to Severus Snape than met the eye; he was quite a sensitive man, who really did not enjoy being a bastard…well, at least not to her. He wanted to caress her, to look into her eyes and see forever, to have her as his wife and wake up to that beautiful expressive face every morning. He wanted to father her children and to die in his sleep with her by his side after being happily married an obscene years!

The problem was that in the 13 years she had known him…he never seemed like that sort of man. He seemed like a man who would drink himself into a stupor, find a random woman, fuck her roughly and with malice… then chuck her out onto the street before she could get her knickers on. His years as a spy had allowed him to build up the appearance of being a heartless bastard and at the time he was glad of it. He had never thought that he'd need or want to drop that hard exterior…he had never intended on falling in love.

Especially with her.

As he walked to speak to Albus, he chuckled to himself and shook his head in amused disbelief.

_If anyone had told me ten years ago that I would be madly in love with Hermione 'Golden child' Granger…I'd have booked them a bed in ! Funny how life turns out. _He mused.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that evening that Hermione remembered about the letter she had been delivered. She sat down on her little sofa with a sigh and a cup of milky tea. She held her breath as she recognised the handwriting belonging to her mother;<p>

_Hermione,_

_Please come home quickly. Dad has been attacked, doesn't look good. We're at the Victoria Hospital…hurry my darling. The doctors don't know if he will make it through the night._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Her china cup fell and smashed against the flagstone floor. She had to get home…why hadn't she read the letter earlier? She gritted her teeth in anger and upset.

It was **his** fault. If he hadn't distracted her…she'd have read the letter by now.

She stomped into the floo, "Headmaster's quarters!". She was gone in a lick of green flames.

* * *

><p>Severus sat on his favourite wing-backed chair drinking a glass of firewhisky. He felt oddly content after his chat Albus, the old Headmaster telling him again to just act naturally and bugger his old reputation for being a bastard.<p>

Yes, starting tomorrow he would be the charming, loving and caring Severus that he'd always longed to show Hermione.

Or rather that had been the plan before his fireplace turned green and an irate Hermione came charging out towards him.

"It's your fucking fault! I fucking hate you Severus Snape! I quit! I am gone…resigned…fucking off. I hope you rot for this!" She screamed as she pounded his chest and sobbed broken heartedly.

Severus looked at her in confusion, surely this behaviour had not been linked to his banter with her earlier in the day. He grabbed her wrists roughly and not really knowing what he was doing, he clung to her for dear life, her face buried into his chest as it muffled her sobs. She struggled against him for a second before succumbing to his caress and hugged him so tightly, he felt rather emotional himself.

He spoke in the gentlest tone he could must, "_Hermione_…what…what has happened?"

She sniffled and shook her head, "It's your fault. If you hadn't argued with me earlier…I would have read the letter and I would have gotten to say good bye." She began to sob hard again.

His heart ached, wishing he could do something to ease her pain.

"Hermione, I don't understand."

"Read it." She pulled from him and gave him the crumpled parchment she held in her hand.

His brows furrowed and his heart sank as he read her terrible news.

"Hermione…love…I didn't know. Please don't blame me for this…I'd never want to hurt you intentionally, or your family…we can go to the hospital…you're wasting time being here. It's only 7pm…there's still time. I'll bring salves, ointments and potions with me…perhaps I can help him?" He said in desperation, tears collecting in his eyes.

Hermione gasped as she saw how sorry and worried he really was, at that moment, she confirmed to herself that she loved him. She knew she was wrong to have blamed him but now was not the time to apologise, they would talk later.

Accepting his offer of assistance, she nodded her head at him and grabbed his hand tightly as though he were her lifeline.

"I suppose having the best Potion Master in Britain might give him a fighting chance. May we go now?" She asked him with tear filled eyes.

"I will go and collect some vials…then we can leave. I'll only be a moment." He kissed her forehead lightly before he strode off to lift his potions.

If she had not been sick with worry about her father, she would have enjoyed that small show of affection immensely.

He returned holding a small package, a bag shrunken with all the vials he believed may help and wrapped his other arm around Hermione's tiny waist. She leaned into his body as they stood in the fireplace. He could tell she was broken and he knew that he would do anything…absolutely anything to see his Hermione smile again.

Severus knew that this was his chance to show her how much she meant to him, his chance to take care of her and help her deal with this horrible situation.

He only hoped that he was strong enough to do it effectively.

He threw the powder into the floo and enunciated clearly; "Victoria Hospital".

* * *

><p>As the pair of them stumbled out of the fireplace they were both shocked at the scene in front of them.<p>

Lucius Malfoy stood with a smirk on his face while he twirled his cane, "Ah the traitor and the mudblood...how good of you to _finally_ join us."

* * *

><p><em>an: ah a cliffie...I apologise. I will update once I have received some reviews and finished typing up the next chapter (will be slightly longer)_

_Please review!_


	6. Malfoy's Plan

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been!_

_Plot belongs to me._

_Please note the M rating warning: sexual acts are mentioned within this chapter but not in great detail…however in later chapters, the language will become quite a bit more descriptive and blue J_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_**Please review**__: it is appreciated. I've received tonnes of PM's and story alerts which has boosted my confidence lots, but I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot._

* * *

><p>"How <em>long<em> I have waited for this one, single moment." Lucius said coldly.

Severus hugged Hermione to his body tightly, terrified inside that Lucius would harm her.

"What is the meaning of this, _Lucius?"_ Snape shouted, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

This is not good. Definitely not good. He thought as his mind raced to think how they could get away from his ex best friend standing before them.

"You dare to call me by my first name…traitor? You gave up that right the day you betrayed myself, Narcissa and Draco…I treated you as though you were my blood…my brother. Was Lily worth all the hurt? A witch who never wanted you? Look at you now, in arms with the enemy…same pathetic story eh Snape? You always did have a taste for brainy know it all…mudblood Gryffindors…didn't you? Tell me, are they wilder when they let their hair down or something? Take Miss Granger for instance, I'd bet her pussy would be as tight as a gypsy's coin purse." Lucius sneered, looking at Hermione as if she was muck on his shoe.

"Don't you fucking speak about her like that! Whatever this is Lucius…let Hermione go, she has done nothing wrong. Her father is gravely ill and she needs to see him! If you have a problem with me...sort it with me." He tried to appeal to the Deatheater's softer side. An attempt that was futile, the gleam in Malfoy's eyes confirmed it.

"Severus, the Dark Lord said once that you were intelligent. Think man! The note was not from her mudblood parents…it was from me. This was a rather ingenious plan, if I do say so myself. I have awaited years to finally have her in my grasp…and now, she will be mine! Having you follow her into the fire, as it were…has just made this all the more…_delicious_. I can kill you, marry Hermione here and fuck her on the floor swimming in your blood and guts. How wonderful it will be. Mrs Hermione Malfoy…I have watched you in secret for the past 5 years Hermione…such a beautiful woman you have grown into. Do you remember that night I had you held captive at Malfoy Manor? I do…I was minutes away from taking you…from making you my own and then that fucking bitch Bellatrix decided she wanted to torture you into submission. I did not want you broken…I wanted a fight from you. You were lucky Potter and the ginger turned up in time…I would have broken you once I was finished with you."

Hermione grasped Severus's robes for dear life with an array of emotions playing inside her head.

She felt relief that her father was indeed ok, fear and heartbreak at the thought of Severus murdered and sheer terror at the thought of having Malfoy anywhere near her person…never mind her body!

"Narcissa could see how much I desire you…it was…never the same after that night. I need to get this want…this need from my system and the only antidote is you, Hermione. You will be mine until you have served your purpose!" Lucius shouted manically.

Severus felt anger rip through his body while Lucius spoke, "You fucking bastard, you will not lay a fucking finger on her…do you hear me! And you wanted her since the incident at Malfoy Manor? Why? Why would you want her now and why would you marry her…a mere muggle-born!"

Hermione stayed silent, eager to hear his answer but all the more eager to cling onto the man she loved before things would turn nasty and knowing Lucius Malfoy like she did…it would eventually turn nasty. The thought of him planning to 'take her' while she had been captive at Malfoy Manor made her sick to her stomach, despite all that had happened in the war it was one scenario that she had never considered.

"I have decided that I will _lower_ myself to marry a muggle born. She is the most powerful witch in existence today, surpassing the great Minerva even. She will be my ticket to prosperity again. I will be respected again once people see that I have learned the error of my ways. Plus I will finally get to have my way with her plush little body. "He said with a smirk.

_He has to have gone mad. He is alone, we both have our wands and the floo connection appears to still be open. I won't let him hurt her. Not my Hermione!_ Severus thought as he tried to form a plan in his head.

Severus snorted and held Hermione to him tightly, his other hand silently gripping his wand from his back pocket, "And how do you expect Hermione to do this willingly? You've basically admitted you planned on molesting her while she was in her teens and plan on doing similar to her now…you are a right piece of work Malfoy! I will fucking kill you!"

Lucius leaned forward as though letting Severus in on a big secret. "You see, I have enough lust potion to last me 2 years with this little one, of course I can also call on the Imperius curse too. Imagine the delights you could do to my body…and what I could do to _yours_…Miss Granger." He leered at her curvaceous form openly and calmly walked over to the window sill.

"The war destroyed everything I loved and owned. My beliefs cost me my wife, my son, my house, my fortune…everything. And now I want the one physical thing I was denied…your body, _Hermione._" Lucius spoke in a calm and collected voice. Neither Severus nor Hermione knew if he was speaking to them or surmising to himself, as though he were trying to convince himself that his plan was the only way ahead.

Severus motioned to Hermione to move over to the side of the room while Lucius's back was turned and once she was out of a possible line of fire, he used all his pent up rage and cast his attack.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Lucius turned with a delighted grin on his face and deflected the spell with one sound flourish of his wand.

"Ah, Severus. So predictable. Let's see if you're still the champion dueller you used to be…_expulso!_"

The chair in which Hermione was crouched behind exploded into tiny pieces, she barely managed to dive out of the way in time.

Severus countered, "B_ombarda_!"

Lucius dived as the window behind him exploded, spitting shards of glass towards him.

"Oh come Severus, we can do much better than that surely!" He smirked. "_Duro_!"

Severus was not quick enough and was struck by the curse, Hermione screamed loudly. There Severus Snape stood, a stone statue.

Lucius smirked at Hermione and began to swagger towards her, purposefully leering at her body and twirling his wand, "Alone at last Miss Granger…we are in trouble now, aren't we?"

Anger began to move within her. Here was this shadow of a man, trying to kill her beloved, kidnap and molest her…he picked the wrong witch to mess with.

She brandished her wand quicker than Malfoy had ever seen, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Her voice boomed loudly and rough, she had never heard such power from herself before and she bristled at the flash of joy she felt as she watched Lucius Malfoy drop to his knees, covered in deep cuts, bleeding all over the floor. Severus merely watched in his stone form as she swaggered towards to blonde wizard and kicked his wand away from him.

She sneered at him, "Malfoy…I believe I'd much rather have sex with Severus on a floor covered in your blood. But you're lucky I am Gryffindor…I will not let you die but I will let you suffer! Stay away from me and Severus…or next time I will kill you."

Before she began the counter curse on Lucius, she turned to Severus and cast _'Finite Incantatem!'_

Severus unfroze with a gasp and nodded to Hermione in thanks. He felt ever so slightly embarrassed that Malfoy had caught him off guard like that but was glad that they were both ok. He looked onto the bleeding man on the floor in front of him with a smirk.

Serves you right you sick, fucking bastard. He thought before landing a swift kick into Malfoy's bleeding stomach.

She picked up and snapped her attacker's wand and began chanting over his bleeding body with her own, "_Vulnera sanentur…vulnera sanentur…vulnera sanentur._"

"_Incarcerous!"_ Severus cried as Lucius was fully healed.

"I am not taking any chances with him…wandless or not." He said to her questioning glance as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go home. I'll inform the aurors of his where abouts…where are we anyway?"

"The Shrieking Shack, he must have tapped the floo to come directly here from your quarters. I would have thought you'd know this place well enough Severus?" She looked on him with tired eyes.

"Some memories, are not worth remembering Hermione." He said softly.

The couple left through the floo without even a backward glance at Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Only thought that paraded in her mind as she sat with Severus nursing a brandy.<p>

_This is my home. He is home to me. I need to sort this frustrating relationship between us. I need to make amends, become his friend and then once we're a bit closer…spill my feelings for him. I only hope I haven't misread the situation and it turns out he doesn't love me as I do him._

"Some night this has turned out to be." She broke the looming silence in the room.

Severus almost choked on his whisky as he chuckled, "You can say that again…are you alright?"

She was touched by the genuine concern in his voice, "Fine Severus. I dread to think what I would have done had you not been with me. I froze back there. I am so sorry…"

"You're sorry? I got turned to stone…you cursed him with such speed and agility I have never seen before. A regular little warrior you are. I am sorry…I should have protected you better." He said as he lowered his head, his glossy black hair covering his face.

Hermione kneeled in front of him and tucked the hair behind his ears, she kept her hands on either side of his face. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and almost gasped at the intense look she was giving him.

"Severus…I know I will always be safe with you. Despite our relationship before this…I always trusted you. Had you not been there tonight, I'd be dead…or worse…married to that filth doing Merlin knows what to me. I owe you my life…once again." She spoke so softly and with such passion that Severus felt himself lean forward towards her face, his eyes trained on her plump red lips.

Hermione's heart caught in her throat as she saw Severus moving towards her. He was going to kiss her…finally. She licked her lips in preparation and anticipation as she saw his head draw closer and closer.

"AH! Severus my boy!" Albus said loudly from his frame.

The spell was broken as the pair separated quickly, caught off guard by Albus's interruption. Hermione stood awkwardly sorting her skirt in embarrassment, "Um…I better get to bed. Good night Severus and thank you again. Good night Albus." She nodded to each man and quickly sprinted out of the door.

Severus buried his face in his hands, "Albus… I am going to fucking burn you!"

Albus smirked, "But why, my boy?"

"You fucking know why…we were almost kissing! You fucked the moment up! Christ knows how long it will take me to be that close to her again. I almost lost her tonight…" Severus winced at the thought of Lucius touching her beautiful, pure skin.

"Ah but you did not which is why your should get some sleep and calm down. Severus, tonight would not have been a good night to have your first kiss. Hermione is vulnerable and upset as are you and although you both want to kiss...the timing is off…she may have woken the next morning and regretted acting on impulse. She may have believed you to have taken advantage. Adrenaline is a crafty and flighty thing…however I believe tonight's events will bring you closer to one another…friendship is the next step after all. Get some sleep son…tomorrow brings new challenges." Albus winked, his eyes looking like 80's disco balls and swiftly disappeared.

Severus lay on his sofa, looking at the spot Hermione had just been in moments ago, "He's right. Tonight would not have been appropriate…I will kiss her when the timing is right…when we are both less…traumatised!"

Hermione and Severus both sleep soundly that night, surprisingly…the dreams they experienced made them feel safe and loved.

Hermione dreamt of late nights discussing potion theory and sharing kisses with a certain Potions Master, a bright emerald ring sparkling on her wedding finger in the fire-light.

Severus dreamt of black curly headed children running around his chamber, delightful squeals of 'Mama' and 'Papa' radiating around the room.

* * *

><p><em>An: so what did you guys think? PLease review!_


	7. Friends?

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been!_

_Plot belongs to me._

_Please note the M rating warning: sexual acts are mentioned in later chapters, the language will become quite a bit more descriptive and blue :)_

_Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content._

_**Please review**__: it is appreciated. I've received tonnes of PM's and story alerts which has boosted my confidence lots, but I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot._

* * *

><p>Although it had been over a week since the whole 'Lucius Incident', Hermione was still quite unnerved and confused by what had occurred that night, both in the Shrieking Shack and afterwards with Severus.<p>

She had never allowed herself to consider the fact that she could have been attacked sexually during the war days, how could she have been so silly, so naive? Did she think herself invisible? And who would have believed that Lucius Malfoy of all people had been desperate to sleep with her. Although thinking about it in more detail, Lucius was not a normal man. He wouldn't have wanted to make love to Hermione to satisfy his want. No, he would have abused her, perhaps beat her, objectified her in the worst possible way. The thought of the once attractive Deatheater even touching her made her physically shudder, he would have ruined her. She would have been viewed as some sort of sick prize…the female third of the Golden Trio. She bristled at her stupidity during the war. Perhaps hanging around with two boys 99% of her time had made her forget she was actually a woman.

Such a foolish little Gryffindor she really was at that time, no wonder Severus used to be so annoyed by her and her brashness. That thought alone brought her to think of the dark wizard who had been occupying her dreams of late.

_Severus._

Now there was another mystery all in itself. He had been such a sarcastic and unfriendly bastard over the years, it was shocking to see him being so protective and lovely to her, such a change of personality to his usual demeanour she had been privy to for years. The look of concern in his eyes when she told him about her father's supposed situation was enough to make her heart swell and the way he hugged her to him as Lucius revealed his plans for her. She felt safe in those arms, truly protected.

As much of a feminist as she was, there was something to be said for males acting protective over women. She actually felt more of a woman having this strong, brave man defend her and her honour. It was as though she was a complete person with him there…her boss, her ex-professor…the object of her affections…her now, friend?

And when they were back at his quarters, they had almost kissed.

_Well, I think we almost kissed. I was going to kiss him…bloody Albus interrupting us…old coot probably did it on purpose? I see the way he watches me and Severus, he knows. He knows how I feel for Severus. Perhaps he knows how Severus feels about me? I think Professor Dumbledore and I need to have a little chat! This will be a good time to clear the air with Severus too...we need to become friends. I can get to know him better then...see how he ticks. Then I'll turn on the famous Granger charm and I'll snag him for my own. He's not going to know what hit him...I just need to quit being a nervous shit when I'm around him._ Hermione smiled and went off to find Severus.

* * *

><p>Severus was deep in thought, pondering over a certain younger Gryffindor witch he'd been dreaming of non stop when he was alerted to someone entering his quarters.<p>

His breath caught in his chest when his eyes came upon the object of his thoughts, the beautiful Hermione Granger.

He had been incredibly frustrated since the 'Lucius incident' and their almost kiss. He had done as Albus suggested and left Hermione to get herself sorted out and not take advantage of her fragile state but it was maddening to him to have her so close to him and not be able to reach out and touch her. He felt his heart swell as he thought of the way she clung to him so tightly when Lucius was sprouting his disgusting plan. She felt safe in his arms and that one little fact, made him feel like a proper man.

At this particular moment however, he felt like a little boy when he saw her. His palms were sweating, his heart was beating out of his chest and his tongue seemed to be non-existent as he struggled to form words. He stared at her, simply taking in the beauty before him.

Hermione seemed nervous at the sight of him and balanced from foot to foot as she waited him to speak. After a minute or so, she decided to break the awkward silence.

"Um…hello Severus. Are you feeling quite alright?" She asked with honest concern. Her voice seemed to snap him out of his shock.

"He-Hermione. Y-yes I am fine. And you? Are you quite well since the Lucius thing?" He breathed deep, relieved that his voice had finally decided to return.

_Smooth Severus…you big bloody pillock! Just stare at her like some weird leering old man!_ He chastised himself.

Hermione smiled at him warmly, making his heart beat faster.

"Yes thank you Severus. Never better. I've came here for a few things actually…do you have time to talk now?" She asked tensely.

Severus motioned to the chair in front of him, "Of course, please do sit down."

_She's nervous, she's all shaky like she used to be in Potions. Christ I hope it's not through fear…nah she knows I'd protect her. I wonder what she has come to say…_

She steeled herself to look at him while she spoke to him showing her Gryffindor bravery, "Severus, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did last week when Lucius had taken us. If I had went by floo myself, I dread to think what that monster would have done to me by now." She held up a hand to silence him as he went to interrupt.

"Please Severus let me say my piece. I know you feel like you failed me by being struck by his curse but I know I would not have been able to fight against him had you not fought with him first. It took me all that time to snap out of my shock and fight. Truth be told, it was only due to the anger I felt when he cursed you that I snapped into action. All I could think was, 'how dare he hurt Severus!' and I hit him with the nastiest hex I could think of without it being an unforgivable. I know we haven't been…friends…since I began working here but I hope that can change. Contrary to popular belief, I do respect you Severus, more than anyone I know…more than Harry, more than Ron…even more than Minerva. I hope we can become friends…I…I care about you and I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me in the Shrieking Shack." Her determination to stare him in the eyes failed at the end of her speech as they slipped from his shocked and intense stare down to her hands that were nervously fidgeting.

"You do not need to thank me Hermione, I would never let anyone harm you. No matter how annoying and argumentative you are with me…" He smirked at her fondly. Hermione's heart gave a strong flutter under his stare.

"I know you believe that I hated you when you were a student here but that simply wasn't true. I was frustrated at you for being so headstrong, so easily led by those two numb skulled friends of you and of course, for being a Gryffindor…I had to act out against you to keep up my Deatheater appearance. I confess that I can struggle to not purposefully set out to wind you up…it is something I shall work on. " He gave her a wicked grin that made her feel slightly moist between her legs.

_Gods he is sexy when he smiles like that and with that voice to boot! Gods…concentrate Hermione…stop undressing him with your eyes._ She berated herself and her perverted thoughts.

"Although I must admit, it is terribly fun so I hope should we become…friends…we will not give up our banter." He smiled genuinely when Hermione chuckled at him.

"Of course, I don't think we would be us…if we didn't still have a battle of wits. " She added feeling contentedly light hearted. "So…friends?"

"How could I deny such an angelic face? Of course we are friends Hermione." His eyes glistened with humour and hidden lust.

Hermione blushed immediately at his words and drew her eyes back to her fidgeting hands. This pleased Severus immensely.

_Oh yeah…it seems I am still a charmer. I've not lost it! At least now we're friends, I can get to know her better and then hopefully, she'll return the feelings I have for her. I just have to make sure I don't bugger things up this time._

"Good, I am so glad. Now there was another thing I wanted to ask you. Would you mind terribly if I had some time alone with Albus for a chat? I have a few things I need to speak with him about…personal and private things." She inwardly winced at how she sounded and the look of slight hurt that flashed in Severus's eyes.

_Well done Hermione, you finally get him to admit to being you friend and you basically tell him to fuck off so you can share your private things with a sodding painting._

"You see, it's some things that Albus can only answer for me and I need to get my head cleared." She added quickly to clarify. "Perhaps once I've gotten my head sorted out properly, you and I could share a chat…being friends now and all."

Her speech seemed to please Severus as nodded in understanding, relieved that she wasn't rejecting him from her problems. He smiled and got up from the desk, walking towards Hermione before he left.

"Of course Hermione, I have some errands that need to be carried out this afternoon anyway. I will leave you with Albus and remember…if you should need to speak to someone…about anything...my door will always be open." He said kindly.

Hermione stood and embraced Severus tightly, taking in his scent and feeling every hair on her body stand on end. "Thank you Severus, that means so much to me."

Severus merely nodded, words escaping him again as he buried his nose in her fragrant curls. With a small sigh he reluctantly let go of the witch he desire and swept out of the door.

Hermione stared after him for a few seconds, trying to get her heart to beat at a normal pace. She was never more sure that she loved him, the way her body and heart reacted to that man was the only confirmation she needed. She took a deep breath and turned to Albus's portrait with a determined gleam in her eye.

"Now, Headmaster…you and I have some things we need to discuss concerning Severus."

Albus eyes were twinkling like fairy lights, "I have no idea what you would wish to discuss Hermione, but fire away…"

_This is not going to be easy._ She thought as she sat down on the sofa, ready to interrogate the flamboyant ex-Headmaster.

* * *

><p>Severus leant on the gargoyle outside of his office after he left Hermione. He was breathing heavily and willing his heart rate to slow to normal. It amazed him how this little five foot five witch could make his six foot two frame crumble into putty with just a hug.<p>

He smiled and closed his eyes as he remembered how her frame felt attached to him. Her smell was on his robes, she smelled of white orchids…she was beautiful in every way possible.

Now all he had to do was think of subtle ways to woo her. He wanted her to know how he felt but he wasn't about to turn into some soft, mushy sycophant who suddenly began sprouting Shakespeare quotations declaring his undying love for her. No, he was determined to be real with Hermione, no illusions…just Severus. Grumpy, sarcastic Severus…but a grumpy, sarcastic Severus who loved her madly.

It was going to be a big project, but if Severus was anything…it was cunning and patient.

_She's not going to know what has hit her once I turn on the charm_. He chuckled. _What out Hermione Granger!_

* * *

><p><em>an: please review!_


	8. Hermione

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been!

Plot belongs to me.

Please note the M rating warning: sexual acts are mentioned within this chapter but not in great detail…however in later chapters, the language will become quite a bit more descriptive and blue J

Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.

Please review: it is appreciated. I've received tonnes of PM's and story alerts which has boosted my confidence lots, but I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot.

I am finally updating, I apologise for taking so long to upload, I've just started a new job and also recovering from a very bad case of flu…so here it is…finally! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to loud pounding on her chamber doors in the early hours of the next morning. She made way to the door, brows furrowed in confusion. She was still half asleep as she reached for the door knob, wondering who on Earth could be looking for her at two o'clock in the morning.<p>

As she saw the figure on the other side of the door, her breath caught in her chest.

"S-Severus?" She stammered, taking in his appearance.

He was dressed quite differently to his usual style. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, buttoned only up to his chest which allowed Hermione a delicious view of his alabaster skin and muscular chest. As her eyes travelled down his body she saw that he had adorned a pair of black dress trousers and shiny black brogues, looking every inch a smart, clean gent. Severus leaned lazily on her doorframe, black obsidian eyes peering at her through curtains of his fluffy, voluptuous black hair.

"Hermione, we must talk."

Hermione silently cursed herself as she struggled to form words, Severus was a striking human being on a normal day but tonight he had taken on a sort of Godly essence and she was finding it hard to act normal.

"W-w-what is so important that we need to speak at 2 o'clock in the morning Severus? Are you quite well?"

After she spoke, she noticed his eyes lingering

"It had come to my attention of late, that there is a certain...tension, between us despite our new found friendship. You see Hermione, I've spent a life being someone I am not...someone who hides behind a mask. With you, I only want to be myself and I feel no embarrassment, no heartache in my admittance of falling in love with you."

Black obsidian eyes stared into shocked hazelnut brown ones.

"You...you love me?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Indeed I do. I understand if you do not feel the same way but I cannot keep these feelings inside any longer. I want you Hermione...I need you." He said pleadingly.

Hermione struggled to form words due to the shock she felt at his admition and the wetness that now formed between her thighs.

He wants me. He actually wants me.

"Oh Severus...I...I love you too!" She leant forward and touched her lips to his slowly. She pulled away after the first touch and regarded his reaction, still not quite believing that he had just admitted he was in love with her. Her small doubt was shattered as Severus swooped down on her and began to kiss her passionately. She found herself nipping at his bottom lip in order to get him to open up and allow her access to him with her tongue. Severus growled as her tongue massaged his.

As he kissed down her neck, she managed to breathe out, "Oh Severus…this seems so unreal."

He whispered softly in her ear, "I know, my love. Just relax and let me show you all the things you've ever wanted done to you…I'll do it right. A proper man, for a proper woman. We were made for each other, Hermione. You and me, my love. Forever."

He began his attentions to her neck once again as he pulled her body closer to his. The heat radiating from his body was enough to make Hermione want to melt. This man really was just brilliant in every way possible. Such raw passion, such intelligence and intensity within one man, made her feel heady.

Severus began licking her neck vigorously up to the point where Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the fire in her belly doused.

"Severus…uh….Sev-Severus…what are you…"

She woke up in bed with a big ginger ball of cat sitting on her chest, "For fuck sake Crookshanks, get your arse out of my bed!" She huffed.

_Ruined a perfectly good dream you little furry bastard. No tuna for you tonight son!_ She thought angrily, still flustered from her heated dream.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of each hand before she caught a glimpse of her reflection in her vanity chest mirror.

She sighed loudly and spoke to her reflection, "Well old girl, it is official…Severus Snape, Slytherin bastard and Headmaster of Hogwarts has well and truly gotten under your skin."

Shaking her head again in disbelief, she steeled herself and decided to face the day ahead, she was one of the Golden Trio after all. She dressed in fashionable, tight black robes that flattered off every curve her petite frame possessed. She was ready to take on the world if need be!

She regarded her reflection once again before she left her quarters. Her chest was puffed out and her chin stuck into the air…ever defiant. Until she let go of the breath she was holding and her entire posture deflated.

"Gods, I am well and truly fucked. The great Hermione Jean Granger has finally been beaten…by a man."

_Just not any man_, her brain piped up. _He is the greatest wizard alive now that Dumbledore is dead._

"Yeah well, bully for me!" She shouted back aloud.

_Talking to yourself, now Granger? You're absolutely nutters._ Her mind said with a smarmy tone.

"Friggin tell me about it." She huffed and stormed her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Little did she know that Severus was currently having a rather colourful dream containing herself, him, nudity and a bottle of baby oil. The Potion Master smirked in his sleep, "Mmm…my Hermione."

* * *

><p><em>an: I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be a big one :)_


	9. I love you

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I've received tonnes of PM's and story alerts which has boosted my confidence lots, but I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that ain't compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism not pissing and moaning.**_

_**I am finally updating, I apologise for taking so long to upload, I've just started a new job and also recovering from a very bad case of flu…so here it is…finally! Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Severus awoke feeling refreshed and unusually happy after a night filled with dreams of his lovely Hermione. He had worked out in his head before he had fallen asleep just how he would actually tell her how he felt for her. His original plan had been to slowly woo her and make a steady switch from enemy, to friend, to lover; but being within such close proximity to Hermione every day and every night was proving to be too much for his once steely nerves. Just a mere thought of the Gryffindor beauty had his heart beating out of his chest. He had even found himself looking for excuses to go and speak to her during and after school hours.<p>

He had on a few occasions…encouraged…a few fights between his Slytherin and her Gryffindor students over the past week, so that he could be in the same room as her for a period of time as they reprimanded those involved. He knew it was rather childish and he knew he could not over do that particular ploy as Hermione was no bimbo…she would probably have guessed that something was amiss. However, if she had cottoned on and accused him of doing such, he knew he had the ability to deny it like the pro he was. Nevertheless, he knew that particular method was infantile and unfair to the students involved overall.

He smiled inwardly to himself as he spied Hermione drifting into the Great Hall for breakfast, looking slightly flustered. He felt his cock twitch involuntarily as she made eye contact with him before sitting down and her face flushed bright red.

_What an interesting reaction from her…what I wouldn't give to see her face flushed like that in the throes of passion…but…I wonder what has happened to cause her to be so…bashful with me? She's never mentioned the almost kiss yet so I cannot see it being that. Since she is distracted perhaps I can gently probe her mind to see what happened to her. _Severus thought to himself.

He made eye contact with her and smiled, almost innocently while he muttered, "Legilimens.".

He swiftly saw images of himself and her locked in a passionate tryst, Hermione in his arms during Lucius's capture of them and then the view flashed to her watching him at the Celebration Ball 3 years prior.

_Oops…pushed a bit harder than I had originally intended. But at least now I am sure of her feelings for me_. He thought while he was amongst her memories.

As he snapped back to reality he saw that Hermione was looking at him with angry eyes. Severus felt a horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You bastard, you used legilimency on me! How dare you take such liberties with my mind…so much for being friends!" She shouted at him tearfully before running from the Great Hall in a state of upset.

Severus had the decency to look embarrassed and quickly followed her out of the hall, ignoring the wide-eyed and inquisitive looks he was getting from both the children and the staff.

* * *

><p>Hermione was beyond furious, how dare he look into her private thoughts, her memories, her mind without permission. The embarrassment she now felt was almost too much. He was supposed to be her friend and he betrayed her in one of the most intimate of ways.<p>

_A person's mind was supposed to be private, it was not supposed to be viewed by outsiders as some sort of Sunday Supplement! How could he! _She raged inside her head before she left the main doors of the school and began to stalk towards the lake, unaware that the Headmaster was just steps behind her.

_He saw it all! He saw how I see him, he would see the attraction I have for him. He will make a fool out of me…I shall have to resign from my position. That bastard! Urgh…actually, no…I won't resign, I've done nothing wrong. Fuck, Granger…what a fucking mess! He'll never want you…especially not now…mooning over him like some sort of fucking teenage crush! Stupid Hermione! Stupid!_

"Hermione…"

She heard him beckon from behind.

"Fuck off, Snape." She sneered with a ragged voice.

"Please….Hermione….stop." He sounded so remorseful that her heart skipped a beat. But then the anger she had felt returned almost as quickly.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She growled out from gritted teeth. She wanted to walk on and leave him standing there like a prize tool but she was slightly pissed off to find that her feet had come to a complete standstill just in view of the lake.

Severus walked and stood in front of her so he was in her line of sight. Hermione, being the stubborn woman she was, averted her eyes and stared at the grass beneath her with intensity. She was determined not to look into his eyes. Not only because she was furiously angry, but because she felt embarrassed that he would now know that she was attracted to him.

She trained her eyes on the ground, watching her salty tears drip onto the grass below before she felt his nimble finger clasp under her chin and tilt her head up to his level.

"I am sorry Hermione. I did not mean…"

"Why!" She spat at him.

He sighed so solemnly that her eyes looked up to see his face, her eyes looked on his. She felt her knees weaken and her heart rate begin to race as she saw the remorse and sorrow in his expression.

"I am an old fool, Hermione. I…I should not have done what I did. It was an act of a desperate and stupid man who was eager to know what your true opinion of him was. I only hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive me. I'll understand if you never want to speak with me again but please…believe me when I say I am truly sorry."

His sorrowful, black eyes gazed into her angered, hazelnut ones, trying to further show her the regret he felt in what he had done.

She was not convinced. As much as she disliked being angry with him, she knew that she had every right to be so. She was torn between anger and the love she felt for him.

_I still love him, the bastard. He looks so sorry, so sad but no…I cannot let him get off with this scot-free without an explanation at least._

"Thank you for the apology Severus but that did not answer my question…I asked you why? I expect an answer." She stood before him, face red, hands on hips and tapping her foot in annoyance and impatience.

Severus was certain he'd never seen her look more beautiful in his life.

_It's now or never old man_. His mind chided.

Hermione saw Severus close his eyes, take a deep breath and give himself a small nod.

"Hermione, I looked inside your mind because I saw that you were embarrassed about something and my curiosity got the better of me. I did not mean to delve as deep into your thoughts as I did, I had only meant to access what was on the forefront of your mind however…once I saw that those thoughts involved me…I….wanted to see what else you had thought about me."

Hermione's face coloured violently, she was now bright red verging on mauve. She kept silent and with her eyes told Severus to go on with his explanation.

"I lost control, something I never ever do. Or rather, losing control was something I never did before I…before I met you. You see…you have bewitched me; mind, body and soul. I saw that you first recognised your attraction to me at the Celebration ball three years ago and that was when I first realised how much I…admired you…how much I was attracted to you and more than anything…how much I _wanted _you." Severus swallowed nervously with a click.

Hermione merely stared at him, breathing heavily, hardily believing that the object of her love and affection was admitting his feelings for her…in the flesh.

"What I am trying to convey is that I acted out of rashness and I did not mean to invade your privacy. I can only hope that this incident has not caused the feelings you once had for me to…disappear, completely. I beg for your forgiveness…_my love_."

He looked up at Hermione expectantly and his heart sank as he saw tears begin to stream down her face again.

_Oh fuck….maybe I misread her memories. Of course she doesn't want me…look at me. Shite on a stick!_

"I'll leave you alone now Hermione. I apologise for this and I am sorry that my feelings are not reciprocated…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She interrupted with wide eyes.

Severus looked at her confused, "Um…what?"

Hermione stepped closer to him, her eyes never straying from his.

"How do you know your feelings are not reciprocated? Have I spoken yet?...Did I reject you outright?" She said as her hands lay on his firm chest, her voice decidedly softer to before.

Severus looked at her dumbly, unable to form words. His mind was racing, trying to process what she was saying. Could he dare to hope that she did love him as he loved her?

"Severus…" she whispered, "If it hasn't clicked in that large head of yours, I love you Severus Snape."

She reached up on her tip toes and lightly brushed her lips against his. Both parties felt the enormous spark that shot through their bodies with such a small, sweet kiss had caused.

Hermione looked up at Severus, awaiting his reaction to her bold move, feeling both empowered and absolutely terrified. She began to worry that she had acted too quickly and perhaps misread that situation. Severus saw the doubt in her eyes and it seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"Hermione, I…love…you…so in love with you." He grabbed her around the waist and held her body tightly against his."My beautiful Hermione." He began to lower his head towards hers and his lips moved softly against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss and caress.

When they both finally separated to catch their breath, they wore twin grins.

"Wow…" Hermione breathed, snuggling her cheek against his.

"Indeed." Severus chuckled, burying his face in her neck and fragrant curls.

Hermione moved away from his body to look him direct in the eye, "I love you."

Severus smiled a rare, genuine smile and cupped her cheek. "And I love you, so very much."

The couple cuddled together at the foot of the lake within the shadow of the twilight, very much in love.

* * *

><p><em>an: awwwww sweet huh? Review please._


	10. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and sadly, I am not she. If I was, Severus would be alive, Lily would not have been the love of his life and Hermione would have been and they would have had tonnes of kids which would then lead onto a Severus/Hermione mini series!lol**_

_**Plot belongs to me.**_

_**Note: writing in italics below are internal thoughts of the characters/letter content.**_

_**Please review: it is appreciated. I've received tonnes of PM's and story alerts which has boosted my confidence lots, but I'd appreciate more in the way of reviews so I know if you guys like what I am doing, or indeed if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider writing into the plot. Not compliant at all to the books, so please don't feel the need to point it out. You're reading a Severus/Hermione ship…that ain't compliant to begin with so if you don't like the things I invent or twist within the story to suit my plot, please move on to some other story. I appreciate constructive criticism not nit picking for the sake of making yourself look superior. I am only human.**_

_**This is the end for this fic my friends, it is a relatively short work compared to my last but I've enjoyed it nonetheless. I will be posting a new story in the not too distant future but it is currently a big work in progress so until then, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Look at this Severus..." Hermione beckoned to him from the living room. A rough grunt was her only response from their laboratory.

Hermione waited for him to appear for a few moments before impatience and annoyance got the better of her.

"Oi...Snape. Arse. Here. Now."

She could almost see the image of him rolling his eyes, dragging his hand through his now grey locks and sighing deeply.

"Yes wife? What was so important that you had to interrupt my brewing session?" He said only half serious.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him down towards their sofa. Severus's eyes were drawn to the large, red leathered book on their coffee table.

"_Not Hogwarts: a History_ again, love? I swear you've read this book millions of times during our marriage...and you bloody knew it off by heart before then too!" He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Cheeky git. For your information, husband, it is the updated version of Hogwarts: a History complete with bio's on all the school's past and present Headmasters. You have a huge section about you compared to the others...I'm even mentioned in there!" She said with a smile.

"Of course you're mentioned. You're the love of my life...our relationship was hardly a secret during my reign there." He said eying his wife fondly. The years had aged Hermione but she was still an absolute natural beauty. Her slightly wrinkled eyes and grey-streaked hair only refined her and made her more attractive, in Severus's opinion.

"Oh Severus. You always say the sweetest things. I love you, dearest."

"And I you, Hermione. Now…let's read what tripe they've published about me." He said opening the book.

* * *

><p>Severus read aloud;<p>

_Profile: Headmaster Severus Snape _

_Born: 09/01/1960 _

_Died: Still alive and living in Edinburgh._

_Severus Snape began his Hogwarts career as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House in 1980 after agreeing to assist Albus Dumbledore in the war against Lord Voldemort. Severus had had a challenging and difficult teen-hood, becoming a Deatheater at the age of 17. Desperate to escape the clutches of evil and repent for his sins, Severus Snape turned back to the side of light._

_History books will tell that he was the singular most important figure within the Second Wizarding War, after almost 20 years putting his life in mortal peril everyday while he was as a spy on behalf the Order of the Phoenix. Perhaps the most famous of Snape's missions was his role in the death of Hogwart's then Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It was later proven that Dumbledore had asked Snape to assist him in suicide as he was already dying slowly due to the poison he embibed while hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes. __(See story, page 394). __In killing Dumbledore, Snape was able to convince Voldemort of his 'allegiance' to the Dark Side while he could act as an informer to the Order of the Phoenix._

_Snape took on the position of Headmaster shortly after the end of the Final Battle and has been widely recognised as one of the most affective, conscientious and popular Headmaster in recent years. _

_This was not always the case during his teaching career during the war._

_Throughout the majority of his teaching days, Snape was seen as a harsh and unforgiving man who demanded nothing but perfection from his students. His class's scores were consistently the best in school for a period of fifteen years which only strengthens the opinion that although he was a harsh teacher, he was certainly an effective one._

_However, his temperament took a drastic turn for the better as his personality and somewhat famous sneering attitude began to improve. However, it is said to have been possible that this transformation was mostly due to his world famous love story with the Golden Trio's Hermione Granger (now Hermione Snape)._

_It is widely known that Mr. and Mrs. Snape had a stormy acquaintance during her days as his student and later when she became the Transfigurations Mistress at Hogwarts before they became romantically involved. The pair had been recorded on many occasions berating and arguing with one another before their amore – friends later commented that they had never seen a couple better suited to one another nor more in love. _

_Severus was quoted in the past as saying, "My Hermione is at her most beautiful when she is angry. I enjoyed winding her up before we were together, it was a way to interact with her…to test her mettle if you like. I could not ask for a better match. Her temper and fierce intelligence, just added to our passion and love for one another when we finally admitted our feelings. She is the greatest love in my life, after our child of course."_

_Snape retired in 2093 along with his wife Hermione, "We just want some time to ourselves now, just the two of us. Hogwarts will always be our home, we will miss her dearly." _

_Severus and Hermione have been a couple for the past 79 years married for the past 69 and it is widely acknowledged that they are still very much in love. _

_The couple now live in a stately manor on the outskirts of Edinburgh overlooking the Firth of Forth. The couple enjoy reading, rambling and playing wizarding chess; as well as spending time with their daughter Mirren, their son in law Nathan and their grandchildren Mya and Russell._

* * *

><p>Severus shut the book with a sigh and turned to his beloved, "Not bad actually, pretty accurate."<p>

Hermione smiled and snuggled into her husband's embrace.

"So many years together and we're still so very much in love... I like how people can tell we're still in love and now it's here in text for all to see. What say you and me eh…take advantage of this stately manor and…explore?" Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Severus looked at his wife lustfully, "If by explore…you mean sex…yes please."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood from the sofa, "My husband…the romantic…come on tiger."

Severus smirked and nipped her buttocks, "Rawr…"

The manor was filled with laughter and moans for the remainder of the day and for many, many years after that.

* * *

><p><em>an: and there we have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review and keep an eye out for my next fic! Jenni_


End file.
